


A Second Chance

by Lady_of_Frost



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Bright! Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Frost/pseuds/Lady_of_Frost
Summary: Verona asks for you to meet her alone and it's up to you to decide if you want to give her a second chance...





	A Second Chance

You stop in front of the restaurant and you stare up at it and take a long inhale and then you step through the doors. The host notices you enter and steps over to you.  
“Right this way,” he says and gestures for you to follow him.  
You follow him to a table outside on the balcony where a silver and blue-haired, elven woman is already seated. It’s a little chilly out so there’s no one else seated at any of the other tables.  
It’s just you and Verona.  
You sit down in the chair opposite her.  
You’re wearing a white sweater and black pants with flats and you cross your arms and stare at the older, elven woman across from you. Verona is wearing a long, golden dress with a brown and gold shawl hanging from her shoulders shaped like feathers, and you notice that it’s knitted with an intricate amount of detail in each of the large feathers. A waiter comes by and places a menu down for you as well as a glass of water and then walks away.  
You continue to stare silently at her.  
She inhales, “Thank you, for meeting me here on such short notice I know we all have busy schedules.”  
You blink, “Is there a reason you didn’t want Kandomere here?”  
“I thought just the two of us could talk,” she says with a smile.  
“About what?” you ask coldly, although you’re certain you already know the answer.  
“About your place in this family, my family,” Verona says.  
You lean back in your chair and stare at her.

“First though, I…wanted to apologize for my behavior a few months ago. I should not have said the things I did regardless of whether or not I thought you couldn’t hear them, and I’m sorry,” she says.  
You pick up your glass on the table and take a sip and then set it down.  
“Perhaps you don’t know this, but it is traditionally the matriarch of the family’s job to find and approve of suitors for her daughters, in fact my eldest sought my approval of her now husband…” she trails off and her eyes drift downward.  
Then her eyes flick back up to you, “I trust Kandomere told you of his father?”  
You nod, “He did.”  
Kandomere was estranged from his father and Verona was even divorced from him.  
“It would have been his job to approve of any potential wife for my son, but seeing as Kandomere no longer values his opinion in any matter, least of all this. I must step out of the more traditional role I’ve held,” she continues.  
“’Traditional’ is definitely one word for it,” you say.  
She looks down for a moment, “Did you know that after only a few months of dating he told me about you?”  
You shake your head.  
“I knew you were human from the start and the way he spoke about you, I could tell you already meant everything to him. It was much the same with Maretha,” she laughs. “Everytime we spoke he would tell me something you said or something you did,” Verona says. “I insisted on meeting you, but he kept putting it off and then you…”  
“Asked to meet you,” you finish.  
He had mentioned if offhandedly and the curiosity of what his mother was like had nagged at you, so you asked him if you could meet her. It was only fair, your boyfriend had met your own mother, afterall.  
She nods, “One of the reasons though, that I became more insistent is because he told me you were a Bright.”  
Your eyebrows raise, Kandomere never told anyone who didn’t have the clearance to know. You were always his most closely guarded secret. The times you’ve seen him the most unhinged is when you were in danger.  
“I had…” she exhales, “Presumed you had bewitched him,” she says waving her hand about.  
“YOU WHAT?” you growl.  
You start to stand up and she grasps your hand, “NO, Wait, Please.”  
You meet her gaze and there’s this look in them, and you pull your hand out of hers adjust your chair, and sit back down again.

“I know what I thought was wrong and Maretha has pointed out to me that I would not have presumed such from an elf. And when I saw you after?” she questions.  
Verona inhales, “I could smell your fear, you were afraid he would not return to you.”  
You glance away from her.  
“Even now it’s clear how much you love him,” she says.  
You wipe at your eyes with your thumb, “So you asked me here to make amends? Is that all?”  
She blinks a few times, “Kandomere has not spoken to me since that day and when you called me on his phone I thought he had forgiven me.”  
“He hasn’t called you?” you ask surprised.  
Verona shakes her head.  
Kandomere talks to his mother all the time you had thought that he simply had been avoiding your earshot considering how things had turned out.  
“Speaking of which, that recipe you gave me, Kandomere said it was a family recipe that you had yet to give him,” you say.  
“That is correct,” she says.  
“Then why did you give it to me?” you ask.  
You have to know.  
“Because you are family,” she states, “At least I’m certain you will be someday.”  
You stare at her and then pick up your glass again and take another sip.  
Her brows furrow at you, “Kandomere and you have never discussed marriage?”  
“No,” you answer.  
“You’ve been together for more than a year, that’s surprising. Usually elves bring it up right away if they want marriage or children,” she explains.  
“Yes, I know you’re all very formal about it,” you say and take another sip.  
“Do you want to get married and have children?” she asks.  
“Do you really want to know?” you ask.  
“Yes, do you want children?” she asks with a raised brow, “Because it’s a deal breaker for most people.”  
You shake your head at her, “I don’t even know if I can…” you take another sip and note that your water is almost gone.  
She nods slowly, “Yes, half-elven children are tricky business and sometimes it works better one way than the other.”  
“I do want children, I just don’t know if I can have them with…with him,” you say.  
Verona picks up her own glass and looks at it, “At least three.”  
“What?” you ask.  
“That’s how many children my son wants, he’s always talked about it his whole life and it came up again when my grandson was born,” she continues.  
The elf hadn’t mentioned anything to you, but at the time you two had recently started dating so he probably didn’t want to scare you off.  
But the look on his face as he held his baby nephew had made your heart melt.  
And now you know he wants kids.

“I want to be a part of your life,” Verona says suddenly.  
“Since you’re going to be a part of my son’s, I want to know you better so that perhaps I won’t make the same mistakes that I already have. And understanding is the best way to do that,” she continues.  
You can tell she’s making an effort, she doesn’t quite know how to articulate everything, but she’s trying to get to know you.  
“How was your day?” she asks.  
“It was actually kind of awful, really. It was super stressful and it just felt like nothing was going my way,” you say.  
“I’m terribly sorry, Dear, that you’ve had such a rough day,” Verona says.  
The two of you order food finally and talk for a couple of hours and the conversation is still rough in places, but it’s progress. 

You get home late and find Kandomere already home.  
“Hey, there you are, I was just about to call you,” he says as he begins to step towards you.  
“You look nice did you go somewhere, Mi Hermosa?” he asks.  
The elf stops suddenly and sniffs the air.  
“Yeah I did, I went to dinner with your mother,” you say.  
His eyes widen and you blink and he’s in front of you, and then he leans in and sniffs both sides of your neck and across your chest.  
He pulls back finally and stares at you, “It seems you did.”  
He places his hands on your arms and rubs his hands up and down, “How did it go?”  
“Um…she’s trying,” you say.  
He nods thoughtfully.  
“She hugged me so there’s that,” you add.  
He smiles and nods, “She’s trying.”  
He leans down and presses his lips to yours. When he pulls back, “There was something she mentioned…” you purse your lips.  
“Yes?” Kandomere asks and he tilts his head.  
“Where do you want this relationship to go? you ask.  
His eyebrows raise slightly and then he smiles softly at you, “I hope that one day we would be married.”  
You look away from him a little shyly, but his hand rests itself under your chin and he turns your gaze to him.  
“You seem surprised,” he says softly.  
“I mean I didn’t know if…I hoped that…you would want to marry me,” you whisper.  
He leans down and kisses you so softly and tenderly and then your lips part and you open your eyes again.  
“I love you, Mi Alma, that will never change. I will always love you,” he whispers.  
“And I will always love you,” you say softly.  
“As far as having children are concerned do you really want three?” you ask.  
He smiles and nods, “How many do you want?”  
“At least two so they have someone to play with, but three sounds like a pretty perfect number too,” you say.  
He leans towards you again and kisses you.


End file.
